


Tides

by orbitingjupiterandits67moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitingjupiterandits67moons/pseuds/orbitingjupiterandits67moons
Summary: Kai, an average young adult, has one problem. Well, actually, he has one-hundred problems, but the one bothering him the most was the ghost haunting him.





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Author: Kylie - An amazing and talented friend that has popped into my life and helped create this story spontaneously.

Kai's point of view:

I heaved a bit as I placed my surfboard into the garage, running my hands through my messy hair. It was a good wave day! That seems to not happen as often recently. With the rainy season coming in, there were only so many days left that I would be able to surf. I suppose that just meant I could focus a little more on work. 

Ew. Work. I didn't necessarily hate my job or the people I work with; however, I did find it repetitive and boring. I just wanted something interesting to happen. I'm 26 and the most excitement in my life is going to Subway and finding out they have a random sandwich discount! My coworkers seemed to have such active lives, and my friends always had plans, but me? I work, sleep, eat, and occasionally surf. I'm so boring. 

I trudged my feet up into the house and up to my shower to clean up and get ready for work. Maybe I could go back out later tonight, but if not, I didn't want to wear the salt and sand to work. That was a little unhygienic anyway considering I work at a local smoothie shop. I pulled my shoulder-length, dark brown hair up into a man bun. A quick glance in the mirror to make sure I was presentable in my button-up shirt and khakis. That's about as good as it gets.

Walking outside, I hopped onto my mo-ped and headed towards the smoothie shop. 


End file.
